transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Transformers: Justice
'''Transformers: Justice '''is a cartoon animated series which set after the finale of Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015). This series will be created by Man of Action. Synopsis Cast Autobots Main Autobots Team Prime * Optimus Prime (Voiced by Peter Cellun) * Jazz (Voiced by Phil Lamarr) * Bulkhead (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) * Bumblebee (Voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch) * Hound (Voiced by Chris Cox) * Trailbreaker (Voiced by Brian Bloom) * Ratchet (Voiced by Jeffery Combs) * Hor Rod/Rodimus Prime (Voiced by Matthew Mercer) * Cosmos (Voiced by Jason Marsden) * Arcee (Voiced by Sumalee Montano) * Wreck-Gar (Voiced by "Weird Al" Yankovic) * Jetfire (Voiced by Dee Bandley Baker) * Sideswipe (Voiced by Darren Criss) * Pipes (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) * Hot Shot (Voiced by Daryl Sabara) * Chase (Voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) * Sunstreaker (Voiced by Nolan North) * Prowl (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) * Ironhide (Voiced by Tom Kane) * Wheeljack (Voiced by John DiMaggio) * Cliffjumper (Voiced by Billy West) * Smokescreen (Voiced by Seth Green) * Brawn/X-Brawn (Voiced by Clancy Brown) * Drift (Voiced by Dante Basco) * Elita One (Voiced by Grey DeLisle) * Chromia (Voiced by Mae Whiteman) * Jetstorm (Voiced by Roger Craig Smith) * Windblade (Voiced by Kristy Wu) * Scattershot (Voiced by Adrian Pasdar) * Powerimus Prime (Voiced by Drake Bell) - Powerimus Prime is the "son" of Optimus Prime and Elita One. He was found by Optimus and Elita when his was a baby.They raise him to be a great warrior. In the fourth season finale, Powerimus met his real parents who turn out to both former Decepticons, Heavenimus and Loveimus who was formerly Demonimus and Psychoimus. * Heavenimus (Voiced by Jonathan Adams) * Loveimus (Voiced by Vanessa Marshell) * Knock Out (Voiced by Daran Norris) - His left the Decepticons and see the errors of his way and join Team Prime in the first season finale, Megatron's Master Plan Pt. 3. His was alaways doing Megatron dirty works and his never treat him with good respect so his left the Decepticons in ep. 20. Farewell, Knock Out and was saved by Optimus Prime with the Decepticons mistake him as a traitor. Knock Out blames Optimus for making the Decepticons mistake him as a traitor. Later in the season finale, Megatron's Master Plan Pt. 3: Endgame, Knock Out begins to see the errors of his way and join Team Prime and his and Arcee begins to have a love relationship. * Armorhide (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) * Wasp (Voiced by Tom Kenny) * Crumplezone (Voiced by Greg Berger) * Powerglide (Voiced by Daran Norris) * Flashpoint (Voiced by Max Mittelman) * Searchlight (Voiced by Cam Clarke) Elite Guards * Ultra Magnus (Voiced by Micheal Ironside) * Sentinel Prime (Voiced by Troy Baker) * Blurr (Voiced by Max Mittelman) * Strongarm (Voiced by Constance Zimmer) * Warpath (Voiced by Jamieson Price) * Bluestreak (Voiced by Bob Bergen) * Silverstreak (Voiced by Crispin Freeman) * Safeguard (Voiced by John DiMaggio) * W.A.R.S. (Voiced by Steven Jay Blum) * Red Alert (Voiced by Tara Strong) Wreckers * Springer (Voiced by Josh Keaton) * Sandstorm (Voiced by John DiMaggio) * Roadbuster (Voiced by Robin Aktin Downes) * Twin Twist (Voiced by Tom Kenny) * Topspin (Voiced by Samuel Vincent) * Kup (Voiced by Clancy Brown) * Whirl (Voiced by Troy Baker) * Impactor (Voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes) * Inferno (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor) * Pyro (Voiced by J.B. Blanc) * Ironfist (Voiced by Roger Craig Smith) Aerialbots * Silverbolt (Voiced by Kevin Convoy) * Air Raid (Voiced by Tom Kenny) * Skydive (Voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch) * Slingshot (Voiced by Nolan North) * Fireflight (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor) * Superion (Voiced by Kevin Convoy & Travis Willingham) Build Team * Wedge (Voiced by Micheal Reisz) * Hightower (Voiced by Gray Anthony Michael) * Heavy Lord (Voiced by Daran Norris) * Landmine (Voiced by Kevin Convoy) * Landfill (Voiced by Travis Willingham) Maximals * Leobreaker (Voiced by Eric Visbit) * Cheetor (Voiced by Ian James Corlett) * Rattrap (Voiced by Phil Lamarr) * Dinobot (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - former Predacon * Airazor (Voiced by Tricia Helfer) * Tigatron (Voiced by Jason David Frank) * Rhinox (Voiced by Diedrich Bader) * Depth Charge (Voiced by David Slobov) * Backstop (Voiced by Jim Cummings) * Grizzly-1 (Voiced by Clancy Brown) * Panther (Voiced by Dave Wittenberg) Dinobots ** Grimlock (Voiced by Gregg Berger) ** Slag (Voiced by Crispin Freeman) ** Snarl (Voiced by Steven Blum) ** Swoop (Voiced by Mark Allen Steward) ** Sludge (Voiced by Scott McNeil) ** Strafe (Voiced by Dee Bandley Baker) Cybertron's Police Guards * Dirt Boss (Voiced by John Mariano) - the former leader of the Construticons. His quits the Construticons because they was building houses, training camps, bases and others. However, they turn evil by Megatron by using Dark Energon. However, Dirt Boss escapes the curse and stop the Construticons with the helps of Orion Pax, Prowl & Ultra Magnus. After that, Dirt Boss left his building job and become a police guard. * Grapple (Voiced by Grant George) * Fixit (Voiced by Mitchell Whitfield) * Inferno (Voiced by Jim Meskimen) * Pseudo (Voiced by Eric Bauza) - who is not a Decepticon in this universe. Other Autobots * Omega Supreme (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) * High Tide (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) * Salvage (Voiced by Jason Marsden) * Perceptor (Voiced by Jim Ward) * Alpha Trion (Voiced by George Takei) * Hoist (Voiced by Matt Lanter) * Skyhammer (Voiced by Milo Ventimigila) * Tailgate (Voiced by Josh Keaton) * Mainframe (Voiced by Frank Welker) * Highbrow (Voiced by Corey Burton) * Perceptor (Voiced by PlainTalk) * Yoketron (Voiced by George Takei) Decepticons Main Decepticons * Megatron/Galvatron (Voiced by Frank Welker) * Nemesis Prime (Voiced by Peter Cellun & Steven Weber) * Megatronus/Fallen (Voiced by Tony Todd) * Blitzwing (Voiced by Bumper Robinson) * Astrotrain (Voiced by Chris Diamantopoulos) * Starscream (Voiced by Steven Blum) * Shockwave (Voiced by David Solobov) * Soundblaster (Voiced by Keith Szarabajka) * Soundwave (Voiced by Peter Jessop) ** Ravage (Voiced by Frank Welker) - Predacon member. ** Laserberk (Voiced by John Kassir) - Predacon member. ** Rumble (Voiced by Tom Kenny) ** Frenzy (Voiced by Drake Bell) ** Ratbat (Voiced by Dee Bandley Baker) - Predacon member. * Blackout (Voiced by Nolan North) * Thundercracker (Voiced by Steven Blum) * Skywarp (Voiced by Steven Blum) * Slipstream (Voiced by Jessica Straus) * Lugnut (Voiced by David Kaye) * Makeshift (Voiced by Kevin Micheal Richardson) * Demolishor (Voiced by Gray Anthony Michael) * Lockdown (Voiced by J.G. Hertzler) * Sideways (Voiced by Dave Wittenberg) * Hotlink (Voiced by Sam Reigel) * Mindwipe (Voiced by Frank Welker) Stunticons * Motormaster (Voiced by Bruce Thomas) * Wildrider (Voiced by Robin Aktin Downes) * Drag Strip (Voiced by Michael C. Hall) * Dead End (Voiced by Seth Green) * Breakdown (Voiced by Adam Bladwin) * Menasor (Voiced by Mark Hamill & Frank Welker) Combaticons * Onslaught (Voiced by Matthew Mercer) * Blast Off (Voiced by Keith Szarabajka) * Vortex (Voiced by Eric Bauza) * Brawl (Voiced by Rick D. Wasserman) * Swindle (Voiced by Fred Willard) * Bruticus/Burticus Maximus (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) Constructicons * Scrapper (Voiced by Tom Kenny) * Hook (Voiced by J.B. Blanc) * Bonecrusher (Voiced by Rick D. Wasserman) * Scavenger (Voiced by Dave Wittenberg) * Mixmaster (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) * Long Haul (Voiced by Kirk Thornton) Predacons * Predaking (Voiced by Peter Mensah) * Razorclaw (Voiced by Michael Dorn) * Hammerstrike (Voiced by David Kaye) * Steeljaw (Voiced by Troy Baker) * Waspinator (Voiced by Drake Bell) * Bisk (Voiced by Khary Payton) * Nightstrike (Voiced by Tom Kenny) * Octopunch (Voiced by Ted Biaselli) * Terrorsaur (Voiced by Liam O'Brien) * Scorponok (Voiced by Dwight Schultz) * Filch (Voiced by Constance Zimmer) * Tarantulas (Voiced by Charlie Adler) * Blackarachina (Voiced by Laura Bailey) * Rampage (Voiced by Kevin Micheal Richardson) Insenticons ** Shrapnel (Voiced by Seth Green) ** Kickback (Voiced by Neil Patrick Narris) ** Bombshell/Hardshell (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) ** Venom (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) Team Goblinfreak * Goblinfreak (Voiced by Steven Weber) - an original created by Billy2009. * Malodor (Voiced by Daniel Roebuck) * Thunderhoof (Voiced by Frank Stallone) * Haedlock (Voiced by Eric Bauza) * Fracture (Voiced by Kevin Pollak) * Zizza (Voiced by Jackee Harry) * Doubledealer (Voiced by Brian Bloom) * Hobgoblinfreak (Voiced by Steven Blum) - an original created by Billy2009. Other Decepticons * Powerdive (Voiced by Brian T. Delany) * Sky Shadow (Voiced by Troy Baker) * Skullgrin (Voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes) * Darkmouth (Voiced by Dwight Schultz) * Vertebreak (Voiced by Charlie Schlatter) * Ped (Voiced by Eddie Deezen) * Toxitorn (Voiced by Peter Cellun) * Springload (Voiced by John Steven Rocha) * Blot (Voiced by Jamieson Price) Other Villains * Humans * Spike Witwicky (Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) * Col. Sparkplug Witwicky (Voiced by Steven Wever) * Armada Witwicky (Voiced by Grey DeLisle) * Jo Witwicky (Voiced by Miranda Cosgrove) * Miko Nakadai (Voiced by Tania Gunadi) * Crew * Steven Melching - Story Editor * Matt Youngberg - Supervising Producer * Jamie Simone - Casting and Voice Director * Roberto Orci - Executive Producer * Alex Kurtzman - Executive Producer * Derek Marino - Writer * Frank Marino - Director * Adam Beechen - Writer * Duane Capizzi - Writer * David Hartman - Director * Vinton Heuck - Director * Todd Waterman - Director * Scooter Tidwell - Director * John Loy - Writer * Man of Action - Director/Writer/Supervising Producer/Executive Producer/Producer/Story Editor Episodes Season 1 # Autobots, Transform and Roll Out! Pt. 1: Battles on Cybertron: # Autobots, Transform and Roll Out! Pt. 2: Earth: # Autobots, Transform and Roll Out! Pt. 3: Megatron's Plan: # Autobots, Transform and Roll Out! Pt. 4: The Stunticons are Born!: # Autobots, Transform and Roll Out! Pt. 5: The Wrath of Optimus Prime and Elita One!: # Autobots, Transform and Roll Out! Pt. 6: Optimus Prime vs. Megatron: # Here Come the Dinobots Pt. 1: # Here Come the Dinobots Pt. 2: # Switched!: While fighting Decepticons, Optimus and Ratchet got their body switch # The Construticons: When Megatron free the Construticons by using a virus and take them to Earth to destroy the Autobots. Powerimus and the Autobots learn about its, so Powerimus calls in their former leader, Dirt Boss. # War Dawn: Powerimus find himself trapped in the pest while stopping the Decepticons from Optimus Prime and Elita One never be rebuild, his begins to learn the truth about Megatron and the birth of his parents, Optimus Prime and Elita One! # Powerimus Prime vs. Vertebreak: Powerimus find himself challenges by an insane Decepticon named Vertebreak who challenge him. The three challenges are, the first challenge, Powerimus must defeat Megatron, the second challenge, Powerimus must slove a riddle when Vertebreak tell him "What would be like when Energon was never made" and the third and final challenge is a hard one for Powerimus was Vertebreak said "Who is your real father?!" with Optimus and Elita One tells Team Prime that Powerimus was found by them when his was a baby. # Where in the World is Powerimus Prime? Pt. 1: Optimus and Elita sent Powerimus on a mission when his didn't returns for a hour when they get a strange messenger. They worries that his could possibly be kidnap by the Decepticons. However, they realize that the Decepticons did not kidnap Powerimus. If the Decepticons didn't kidnap him than who did? Meanwhile, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Drift, Arcee, Jetfire and Trailbreaker battles Astrotrain, Breakdown, Demolishor and Dead End while they on the search for Powerimus. # Where in the World is Powerimus Prime? Pt. 2: As they continues searching Powerimus, the Autobots realize that messenger was sent by the Decepticon child hunter, Goblinfreak. Optimus and Elita One are on a revenge hunt for Goblinfreak for kidnapping Powerimus. # Call of the Wild: Powerimus, Optimus, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Jetfire and Arcee unleashed the Maximals. At the same rime when Knock Out, Thundercracker, Dead End, Starscream and Skywarp unleashed the Predacons. # Maximals Rising (1): # Predacons Rising (2): # Shattered Glass: While battle the Decepticons, Powerimus and Spike find themselves in another dimensions when they meet the opposite version of both Autobots and Decepticons. Meanwhile, Wheeljack and the Build Team tring to rebuild the same machine that Powerimus and Spike goes to. # # Farewell, Knock Out: # Enter: Toxitron: # # # Megatron's Master Plan Pt. 1: The Fight: # Megatron's Master Plan Pt. 2: The Case of the Missing Leader: # Megatron's Master Plan Pt. 3: Endgame: Season 2 # The Elite Guard Pt. 1: # The Elite Guard Pt. 2: # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Megatron's Revenge! (1) # The Greatest Battles in History (2) # The Rise of Galvatron (3) # Cybertron (4) Season 3 # Goes to New York: Mouths after defeating the Decepticons, the Autobots learn that Goblinfreak is on Earth and causing troubles in New York City. The Autobots reunited to stop Goblinfreak when they realize that Goblinfreak is cloning himself with the helps of other decepticons that the Autobots never met them before. Meanwhile, Galvatron begins a escape plan. # The Biggest They Are... (1): Galvatron begins his master escape plan with works. Now, the Autobots are having double troubles which both Tema Goblinfreak and the Decepticons are on the loose. So Optimus begins hiring for autobots to join Team Prime. His finds Ironhide's brother, Armorhide, Bumblebee's cool cousin, Wasp, Crumplezone, Powerglide, Flashpont & Searchlight to join Team Prime and stop the Decepticons. However, they return Earth and find out the Decepticons are planning something ever bigger. Optimus, Powerimus, Flashpoint find themselves kidnap by Team Goblinfreak # The Hardest They Fail... (2): # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 4: Unlimited # Aftermath Pt. 1: # Aftermath Pt. 2: # Aftermath Pt. 3: # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # The Ghost of Optimus Prime (1) Season 5: Uprising # The Returns of Optimus Prime (2) # Galvatron's Uprising # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Video Game A Transformers: Justice video game was announced. This game will set before Optimus dies in the third season finale. Movie A Transformers: Justice movie was announced. This movie will set after the series finale of Transformers: Justice and will be named Transformers: Justice: Evil Uprising Category:Series Category:Fan Fiction